


侵犯

by El_Mar



Category: Star Wars
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/El_Mar/pseuds/El_Mar
Summary: ep1时期的小王被达斯维达抓去的PWP。黑暗病态，暴力，没有爱，只是为了玩弄小王【。】慎入。





	侵犯

那个黑色身影向着他伸出手，停在他胸前不远处。欧比心里彻底陷入恐慌。那短暂的瞬间里他，他把可能的死法都想了一遍。假如真的在劫难逃，那么他会作为绝地而死。他会牺牲，但他依然会保有信念和尊严，就像他一直以来的那样。  
这么想着，他试图抬头挺胸，尽管在双手双脚都被原力锁禁锢在墙壁上的情况下，他的努力收效甚微。  
而维达不再犹豫，五指张开，手腕一抖。  
青年身上的浅色对襟突然被硬生生扯开，露出半个胸膛。欧比旺被那股强硬的作用力吓了一大跳。等他意识到发生了什么之后，冷汗全冒了出来。  
维达留给他一个心跳的时间好好沉浸到这鲜活的恐惧之中，然后才用力撕碎了他那身一向从脖子到手腕都严丝合缝遮得严严实实、充满禁欲气息的绝地着装，只有所剩无几的布料碎片挂在腰臀上。大片光裸的皮肤暴露在阴森的冷光灯下，在黑色金属刑具的衬托下白得刺眼。  
尖锐的羞耻感猛地揪住心脏，让他眼眶发红。  
绝地武士不怕死，但是这样的折辱……太超过了。不，不该是这样的。  
维达靠近，像一堵黑黝黝的高墙挡住了全部视线和光明。呼吸机重复着发出古怪的非人声响。他只是一动不动地站在那里，整个人就散发出一种冷血兽类似的阴狠戾气。那种绝对力量压制下的恐惧，是经年累月用冥想训练心境也不能抵抗深入骨髓的本能。他控制不住徒劳地挣动四肢，磁力固定住的原力锁纹丝不动。不，求求你，不要。原力啊，救救我。他想喊叫，但张开嘴就哆嗦得厉害。  
维达隐匿在黑暗里的目光审视着欧比在被惊慌和羞耻撕扯地破碎不堪后依旧竭力维持着最后一丝倔强的表情，被咬得快要滴出血来的嘴唇哆嗦着张开又抿紧，又张开，“别，碰我……”  
维达的一只手放在了欧比的胸膛上，质地粗粝的手套没有阻隔地触碰到那片光洁的皮肤。“别动，绝地。我不想看见你弄伤自己。”  
欧比旺还是继续着毫无效果的挣动。“拿开你的手！”他的声音都哑了，又颤抖得厉害，在这种境地下没有任何遏制作用。像垂死的蝴蝶在最后一颗钉子刺穿前徒劳地扇动翅膀。  
维达的手径直朝大腿抚上去，探到被镣铐拉开一条缝隙的腿根处，毫无顾忌地抚摸了一把。欧比旺敏感地打了个抖，“啊”地惊叫出声，膝盖条件反射地向里用力合起。  
腿间的手抽出来，在半空中向上划过。像是为了折磨他的神经似的，固定脚腕的锁铐随着维达的示意用刻意缓慢的速度向上抬起，直到几乎把他的双腿拉成直线。年轻的绝地被迫以一个屈辱脆弱的姿态敞开在达斯维达的阴影之下。  
“啊……”欧比旺半张开嘴，蓝色的双眼在极度的恐慌和无助中睁得大大的，瞪着维达头盔上黑洞洞的窟窿，像是难以置信他为什么会如此伤害自己，不明白为什么有人能如此伤害另一个人。  
任何一个还有心的人都会忍不住对着这双美丽的眼睛动心的。只是维达不确定自己的心还剩下了多少。这个像凯洛水晶一样纯净珍稀的孩子，他连扭过头闭上眼睛去忍耐都不会，就只是抬着发红的眼睛皱眉看面前的人，困惑无助又惊慌失措地，像被摁在地上掀开肚皮的小动物。他一定不知道自己的样子看起来多么适合受虐。  
维达两手固定在欧比的胳膊，剥夺了最后一点微弱的挣扎。常年练习剑术的四肢并不瘦弱，但落到维达手里就衬得细白可怜。坚硬粗糙的甲装顶住他被分开的下身，像最硬的铁壁一样无法抗拒。  
“不，”欧比旺低低地急促喘息，在低温的房间里起了一身冷汗，“不，不。”那种感觉就像是在被彻底吞噬之前的露骨的威胁，他快要被这连续的折磨逼疯了。他不知道对方此刻到底在思考什么，又想做什么，这个存在于无数道听途说中的恶名昭著的西斯尊主的行为对一个年轻的绝地来说根本无法揣测。  
然而……欧比旺知道眼前的西斯尊主其实曾有过另一个身份。  
不过此刻不该是想这些的时候。  
“维达……不……”这是他被抓住之后第一次叫出西斯尊主的名字。之前他总是极力避免称呼对方。  
回应他的只有冷酷的机械喘息声。维达凝视近在咫尺的眼睛，金色的睫毛像风中的羽毛一样颤抖，刮扰他的神经。他感受到从未有过的心神动摇。卸去所有锋利伪装后，欧比旺身上有一种经历时间洗练的天真诱惑，那张脸上的一点婴儿肥和小男孩儿似的短碎发让青年看起来有几分青涩纯真，伸展的四肢又比青春期少年更馥郁饱满，更重要的是——他显然对自己骨子里散发出的那种纯粹的诱惑力毫无知觉。  
像个没长大的孩子。  
对破坏欲和控制欲都极强的上位者来说，禁忌感无疑是上好的催情药。  
维达对他的本意是折磨后用作人质，但现在，滚烫的欲望和恶意像火种散开在他浑身的血液里。想上他，想亲手玷污他，想撕碎他的信念，折断他骄傲洁白的翅膀，让他再也不能说出半个拒绝的字眼。  
维达脱掉右手的手套，拢住青年细韧的脖子，微微用力。  
机械手指布满高精度的反应部件，美妙的触感源源不断传导到他的大脑。光滑细嫩的皮肤，下面涌动着生命力的血管，因为恐惧而颤抖的喉结，都逐渐屈服于他的力量控制之下……  
欧比旺拼命仰起脖子，双眉紧皱，在呼吸越来越困难、快要窒息的前一瞬间喊出了那个在心底徘徊良久的名字，“安纳金——”  
很久没听到过这个名字了。维达并不惊讶，但还是撒开了钳制对方的手。  
欧比旺惊魂未定，“安纳金……”他又哑着嗓子又喊了一声，死灰复燃的倔强希望使他鼓起勇气，“我知道你在那儿，安纳金。求你，不要这样，你不会想要这样的……”  
维达看着已经落入牢笼的猎物竟然不知死活地开始和猎人谈心。金属手指停了片刻后缓慢地抬起，抵着欧比旺脖子上的动脉向上，从下颌骨到嘴唇再到鼻尖，带着若有所思的玩味。“绝地武士团把你教得很好。”  
欧比旺心脏狂跳不止，胸膛起伏着喘息，和维达的机械呼吸声交缠在一起。赤裸的年轻躯体和黑暗尊主的装甲贴在一起，在沉寂里互相对峙。“安纳金……？”年轻的绝地不死心地试图靠近对方，维达几乎能隔着头盔感觉到他湿润的吐息。  
下一个瞬间欧比旺被猛然扼住喉咙，脖颈肌肉不受控制地痉挛着，他被迫发出局促凌乱的“呃呃”声，窒息的绝望感直直击穿了心脏。两根金属手指长驱直入地探进无法合拢的唇瓣间，拨开他湿软的舌尖，几乎抵在紧缩的咽喉深处，一寸一寸地摩梭入侵。渐渐地金色的睫毛湿透了，眼泪却打着转始终没有流下来，两颊开始染上不正常的触目绯红，艳色的唇角和漆黑金属间黏连濡湿的唾液，显出疯狂错乱的淫靡。  
蓝色眼睛睁大了仰望着天花板，泪光在眼角一闪而逝，惊慌羞耻痛苦都慢慢失焦，瞳孔收缩成针尖大小，像殉道的天使被拖进地狱的噩梦里，令人绝望又心碎的美。  
维达在原力里看着绝地的生命一点点流逝，直到晕过去。失去意识的身体柔软地吊在他织就的网里，胯部毫无障碍地向他敞开着，阴茎安静地垂着，臀瓣的缝隙形成一道暧昧的阴影。这是等待他侵犯和享用的祭品。维达把带着欧比唾液的指尖缓慢地插进紧闭的小穴里，用金属的骨节开拓他异常紧致的内壁。  
看来这会是年轻人第一次使用这里的经验。  
维达解开右边的脚铐，把欧比旺的右膝拉到他自己的胸前，穴口被拉得更开，那圈褶皱围着金属手指收缩吮吸的样子暴露在他眼前。机械手指格外修长，在青年体内弯曲，岔开，抽出再捅进柔软的最深处……上方不断传来带着鼻音的闷哼，当维达换上三根手指的时候，欧比旺终于从眩晕中被弄醒过来。他瘫软的脖颈垂着，模模糊糊感到大腿根的韧带被拉开的疼痛感。当他睁开眼的时候，看到的景象吓得他只想要尖叫。  
维达下身狰狞可怖的阴茎露在外面，顶端蓄势待发地抵在他两腿之间。  
欧比旺想起长老们关于达斯维达的警告，一切都为时已晚。  
维达的金色瞳仁深处绽放出邪恶的笑意，“不管你以为的安纳金是谁，都已经不存在了。”  
维达残忍地一挺到底。  
“呃、呃啊啊啊！”  
灭顶的痛苦像要击穿颅骨，欧比猛地仰起脖颈青筋暴起，被暴力伤到的喉咙凄惨地失声尖叫，从四肢到指尖都绷紧了痉挛着。  
“啊——啊啊啊！”  
疼，太疼了，难以承受。眼泪一下就流了出来。几乎悬空的身体将全部重量都压在臀部，被过大的肉刃劈开由下往上顶入，摇摇欲坠。  
维达只进入了一大半就被紧紧咬住，内壁撑到极限的窒息感，像过小的容器被强行套在锋利的凶器上……暴力和性一样带给他至高无上的快感。他等了一会儿，等着来自后穴的阻力小了一点儿，就继续捧着洁白的臀瓣用力深入，直到全部埋进去为止。  
男孩的哭声已经不再高亢，只剩下张着嘴抽抽搭搭的凌乱喘息，仰着脖子靠在舱壁上，瞳孔略微上翻，连维达再次把手放在他的脖子上都没有反应。维达用拇指揉了一下年轻人颤动的喉结。他喜欢这样的欧比旺，乖巧地被钉死在他的阴茎上，苍白地颤抖着，泪水碎裂在蓝色的眼眸里，充满破碎脆弱的美感。维达的双手大力揉捏着他的腰臀，那里柔软的手感让他恨不得能亲手揉碎他。  
渐渐适应了交合部位的疼痛后，欧比感到一股难以形容的诡异酸胀感从那里蔓延开来，疼得毫无血色的脸上也开始泛起潮红，他无意识地皱了皱鼻子，发出带着浓重鼻音的闷哼。维达的性器开始在紧致的甬道内来回磨蹭，小穴不再死死箍着他的阴茎，而是濡湿地收缩舔弄着，抽插的动作越来越快，男孩沙哑的嗓音再一次回响在四壁间，低低地，拖着绵长的尾音。  
疼痛像遥远的回音渐渐淡出。欧比旺还不太能反应过来发生了什么，他有些抗拒地皱眉，但反抗的体力和意志都随着刚才的折磨消耗殆尽，一阵阵酥麻感噬咬着他的神经很快搅乱了他的大脑。他茫然地看着维达哀哀地叫出声，脚趾像未开放的花苞一样蜷缩着。  
“啊，啊……哈啊……”  
又轻又沙哑的呻吟声，被剪了爪子的小猫一样，挠得维达心上发痒。  
脚腕的锁扣突然打开，手腕的锁扣也从舱壁上脱落下来。维达接住无力垂落地身体，就着连接的姿势向控制台走去。突然失去束缚让欧比旺发出一声短促的惊叫，本能地往维达怀里靠了靠。  
年轻的肉体摊开在控制台边缘，双手戴着原力锁举过头顶，细白的脚腕被握住拉开，进进出出的凶器和坚硬的装甲将股间细嫩的皮肉磨得发红。他禁欲的身体被彻底打开，扎人的尖刺也都拔掉了，欧比旺顺从地屈服于他的节奏之下，布满泪痕的年轻脸庞像沾着水汽的玫瑰花一样娇艳欲滴。维达的原力是一片浓重温暖的黑暗，包裹着他的全部感官，从指尖到大腿根的每一次痉挛都带起水纹荡漾。  
金色的学徒辫蜿蜒垂落在冷硬的金属面板上，随着维达轻轻重重的抽插来回摆动。  
“啊、啊、呃啊——”  
挺立在小腹上不断晃动着的阴茎颤抖着高潮了。白色的浊液溅在欧比身上，还有几滴喷到了维达的装甲上。空气中多了一股淫靡的腥气。欧比在毫无预兆的高潮中茫然失神，大颗生理性的泪水滑进鬓角。他还从来没有流这么多眼泪过，这让他感觉软弱，迷失，一切像一场没有尽头的噩梦。  
然而噩梦还没有结束。维达抓起他的小腿搭在肩上，毫不顾惜他刚刚高潮了的敏感身体，猛地挺胯带动狰狞阴茎开始激烈地冲刺，肿起的穴口被蛮横的动作带得翻出一圈嫣红的肠肉。  
“啊——”欧比旺的身体怎么可能受得了这样的刺激，他立刻崩溃地大声哭叫。维达几乎用上了作战训练的力度，每一下都尽根拔出，再凶狠地撞进甬道最深处，鞭子一样的快感和疼痛随着噗嗤噗嗤的水声抽打着欧比旺的每一根神经，他哭得上气不接下气，几乎晕厥过去。  
金属手指再一次抚上欧比旺的向后仰起的脖子，像抚摸一直摇摇欲坠快要折断的花枝。  
仿佛是地狱里传来的诅咒般的声音说，“别晕过去。这个夜晚还长着呢。”


End file.
